1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stereoscopic image shooting device which includes a first shooting section with an optical zoom function and a second shooting section that can obtain an image having a wider shooting angle of view than an image obtained by the first shooting section.
2. Description of the Related Art
To view and listen to 3D video, content (i.e., data such as a video stream) corresponding to the 3D video needs to be gotten in one way or another. One way of getting such content is to generate 3D video with a camera that can shoot 3D video.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-20606 discloses a digital camera with two image capturing sections, which are called a “main image capturing section” and a “sub-image capturing section”, respectively. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-20606, a parallax is detected between the two video frames captured by the main and sub-image capturing sections, respectively, the video captured by the main image capturing section is used as a main image, and a sub-image is generated based on the main image and the parallax, thereby generating 3D video.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-210217 discloses a technique for shooting 3D video even if the two image capturing systems of a stereo camera use mutually different zoom powers for shooting.